


MCU One Shot Series: After Colony 195

by outrightmight



Category: Gundam Wing, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outrightmight/pseuds/outrightmight
Summary: "It took Bucky a split second to get his bearings. The portal had spit them out into an aircraft hanger. The make and model of the one and only small jet was unfamiliar.  He would have said it was of Soviet make, but the 50-foot robot idly standing in the middle of the hanger was making him second-guess himself."





	MCU One Shot Series: After Colony 195

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maeglinhiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts).



Natasha was the first to recover. Bucky _loved_ this dame. Even as they were thrown to the portal by the backlash of the Object They Shouldn’t Have Touched, he could see her moving into a graceful backflip. She landed on her feet with her with gun cocked, not a hair out of place. 

He, on the other hand (pun intended), had to skid down and use his arm to stop his momentum. 

It took Bucky a split second to get his bearings. The portal had spit them out into an aircraft hanger. The make and model of the one and only small jet was unfamiliar. He would have said it was Soviet-make, but the 50-foot robot idly standing in the middle of the hanger was making him second-guess himself. 

“Freeze!” Then the familiar click of a gun’s safety as it was thumbed off. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, kid.” Nat was face to face with a teenager dressed in an honest to goodness priest's outfit that Bucky hadn't seen since the war. 

Baby Priest had gun pointed at her, calm as anything, and they were in sort of a Mexican stand-off. He had to give him credit too, because Baby Priest didn’t even flinch when Sam flew out of the portal on his massive StarkTech wings. The gunfire, and the aliens, followed. 

These were tinier aliens -- the size of large crows -- but they were spitting mad and ugly as hell. They’d been guarding the Object Someone Named _Steve_ Shouldn’t Have Touched. 

“Why don’t we have a protocol to stop _touching_ things.” Sam yelled over comms. “Especially weird Asgardian objects in Nazi collections! _Why_?” 

“Beats me.” Bucky said. He reached up to crush one alien crow with his metal hand, only to find out that their insides were coated with an acidic poison that immediately ate through his sleeve and dripped onto the floor. It had a faintly pleasant, minty smell.

“You did that without looking!” Baby Priest said, his eyes huge. “And you have a metal arm, Heero, take a _look! _Is it Gundamanium? It could be Gundamanium. I bet it’s Gundamanium.”__

__Who the hell was Hero?_ _

__The shield flew past him, ricocheted against a raised platform and whipped back. He felt Steve before he saw him, tumbling through the portal because of course Steve would stumble through an unknown time space portal to god knows where._ _

__“Steve.” He said, exasperated. “For fuck’s sake, people usually look at alien portals and run the _other_ fucking way.” _ _

__He thought he heard Natasha snicker, if that could be called a snicker. “Got you there, Steve.”_ _

__The mook had the nerve to grin at him. “I’m not letting you have all the fun.”_ _

__Ugh. What was his life._ _

__“Behind you, just in case you forgot that we’re in the middle of a firefight.” Sam swooped down, and landed, face grim._ _

__The big alien queen was unnaturally focused on Steve and had been throughout the entire battle. She had evidently decided to follow him through the portal. The huge birdlike head squeezed through the opening-- and _damn_ alien tech -- it grew to accommodate all of the queen’s impressive 30 or so feet. A wicked looking tentacle slithered past her head, and the foul blue acid the queen dripped from the beak and pooled around the bottom of the portal. _ _

__“Grooooss.” Baby Priest said. He sounded fascinated, but he stayed put, keeping his attention on the threat nearest to him. Another hiss and the alien queen shrieked._ _

__Bucky re-evaluated him and their situation when the queen unleashed a massive stream of acid and they all tumbled away as one. Baby Priest moved quick, firing at the alien without taking his gaze from Natasha, the threat nearest to him._ _

__He also started speaking in rapid Japanese._ _

__“Heero, a little help her?” Bucky realized he was also wearing some sort of comm unit._ _

__“You seem to have it all under control.” An inflectionless voice replied._ _

__

__There was an unfamiliar grating sound of air compressing and slamming metal, followed by a loud whirr. It took Bucky a minute to realize that it was coming from the giant robot._ _

__The alien queen let another stream of acid loose. Her body slithered through the portal, and there seemed to be no end to it._ _

__Natasha saw it coming before everyone else. “Evasive maneuvers!” She yelled. “It’s big.” They backed off, leaving a clear path to the alien queen. Bucky watched in open mouthed stupefaction as the giant robot raised a giant robot _rifle_ and blasted the alien queen to pieces. _ _

__“The robot has wings.” Sam sounded like he felt. “Angel wings.”_ _

__“The portal’s blocked.” Steve observed. “With alien queen carcass.” Sam landed next to Nat, and grinned at her as he pulled his flight goggles up._ _

__“Look at Bucky,” Natasha said. “He’s got heart eyes.”_ _

__“Damn right I do. That’s one helluva robot.”_ _

__“Well,” Baby Priest said. “It’s got one helluva pilot. I’m Duo Maxwell.” He lowered the rifle and held out a hand. “That’s Heero -- in the robot.”_ _

__The robot shifted and aimed its rifle directly at them. “Tell me what you want, and why you are here.” The pilot said in English. “And maybe I won’t kill you today.”_ _


End file.
